Yellow Meets Pink
by Teri Clarissa
Summary: What happens when the Yellow Dino Ranger Meets The First Pink Ranger....Fun and some match making


Disclaimers: I dont own the Power Rangers........Disney and the Mouse does now!  
  
Authors Notes: I am so sorry I havent got the next chapter of Dino Thunder Meets  
  
MMPR out yet but due to writers block and a trip I will be taking to Tennessee  
  
to vist family I will update it soon as I can...But in the mean time here is a   
  
new story.  
  
Title: Yellow Meets Pink  
  
Author: KimberlyAnnOliver  
  
Rate: PG  
  
It was a sunny afternoon in Reefside. It seem the whole town was in the park celebrating the Power Rangers latest victory over the evil that threatened their town. There where kids dressed up as their favortie rangers running around playing tag.  
  
Kira Ford sat under a tree playing for people that where sitting in the park. She loved doing this cause it maded her feel good inside knowing she could bring some happiness in the town's life since she couldnt reveal she was one of the 4 rangers that protected the city. As she played the last cord of the song she could hear the parsies of the people that were listening to her play. "Thank you all. I am really glad you enjoy the songs and have a great afternoon." she said then she gathered up her things and started to walk to her car when a young woman in pink stopped her, "Excuse me I couldnt help over hear your music. You are very talented." the young woman said.   
  
When Kira turned around to thank the woman she was shocked to see it was the orginal Pink Ranger Kimberly Ann Hart, "Thank you I am glad you liked it. You are not from around here?" she asked. Oh course she knew who she was but pretend she didnt. "No I just moved here two days ago and was told about the gathering in the park and was interseted and here I am." she said with a smile. Then Kim looked at Kira, "Oh wheres my manners. My name is Kimberly Hart, but please call me Kim." Kim said and extend her hand. Kira smiled and shook Kims hand, "My name is Kira Ford." she said but thought I already know who you are and that a certien leader of mine still carrys a torch for you....Kim noticed Kira space out, "Are you okay Kira?" she asked worried about the young girl.  
  
"I am fine, its just I have heard your name before and I was trying to think of were I heard it." she lied but she had to think of something. Then out of nowhere a girl around the age of 13 came running up to them, "Oh my god its really you, Kimberly Hart Pan Globel Gold Medalists. Can I have your autographed?" the girl asked. Kim smiled at her and took the piece of paper signing it for the young girl and smiled at what she yelled to her mother. "I knew I had heared your name before. That was nice of you to do for her." Kira said with a smile of her own. Kim looked back at Kira, "Yeah and I bet one day people will be running up to you asking for your autograph too Kira." Kim said.  
  
Kira just blushed at what Kim said. "Kira!" someone yelled and when she turned to see who it was she seen Conner, Ethan, Dr O walking toward her. "Oh man not now." Kira said under her breath she had to think of a better way for Dr O and Kim to meet again and this wasnt the right time or place. "Well it was nice meeting you Kim I hope to see you around soon." Kira said. "Same to you too Kira." Kim said watching Kira run over to meet her firends never seening the man in black behind the group so Kim maded her way to her car and headed to meet her new boss at Reefside High School.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to Kira? A fan?" Conner joked. "Yea she was a fan. Do you know what a fan is Conner?" Kira poked back but before he could answer her Dr O spoke up, "Kira what is her name?" he asked. "Umm I think she said her name was Ann." again Kira hated to lie but it wasnt a whole lie that was Kim's middle name she thought it was just sterching the truth. So Conner and Kira hoped into Kiras car while Ethan and Dr O got into his jeep and headed off to Cyberspace to hang out and listen to Kiras perforemce. 


End file.
